HENRY DANGER: ANTI-DANGER
by KCDayz
Summary: Heny gets blasted by Minyak mysterious ray Is he gonna be alright?
1. The beginning

_Hey... I have nothing to say except enjoy._ _IN THE MAN CAVE_

"Ray! Ray!" Henry yelled. "What?" Ray asked over the radio, he was upstairs, I was in the Man Cave. "We have an emergency in the warehouses downtown. Minyak is there, and you kniw what that means." Henry said. "I will meet you there kid." he told Henry. "Got it." Abd with that Henry ended the talk and said, "Alright... I'm going wolf!" He changed his eyes and now woth his change he can have his uniform on when he changed back. So with that he left.

 _HENRYS POV_ _Okay... Ray said he'll meet me here. I need to figure out what Minyak is up to.._ *ALARM ALARM* _Uh oh... Thats not good..._ I made a run for it just to be out into a net causing my wolf power to get messed up. "AHHH... Geez.. Don't you guys have anything better to do?!" I yelled as I used my fire power to burn the net. I ended up crashing through the window.

"Ouch.. Huh.. HEY! Let me go!" I yelled at the goons. "Oh Kid Danger! What a wonderful surprise. Where's your partner Captain Man?" Minyak said maniacally. "Alright listen Maniac-" He cut me off. "Its Minyak!" He said. "I really don't care. Now let me go befote you get into big trouble!" I said. "Oh please. You're with out your wolf power for 3 hours. So you can see my little ray here. I'm not gonna tell you what it does. Because that'll ruin the surprise." Minyak said. "Not. A. Chance." I said. "Really?" He said. I started to use my ice powers to not freeze the goons but just get their hands cold enough to let me go. And that they did. "I said too let me go." I said teasingly. Before I could react after I turned around I was struck with Minyaks ray. "Perfect..." Minyak said maniacally. "Uughh... Ahhh..." I started to scream because of how bad the pain was from that ray. Just then Ray popped in and knocked out Minyak with the laser. "Ugh.." I was exaughsted. "Am I glad to see you." I said. "Are you okay kid?" Ray asked me. "Fine. What took you so long?" I asked. He ignored my question. Then we went back to the Man Cave. Later when it was quitting time Charlotte, Jasper, and I walked home... It was only about 8 or 9 PM. When I got home Piper was yelling as normal... Somehow I caught on.

 _ugh..._ I thought. "Piper stop yelling about Marla! It doesn't really matter about the picture or anything!" I said annoyed. "What are you doing Henry?" My mother asked me. "I don't know. I'm just tired of hearing her complain constantly!" And with that I went off to my room.

I realized that I had never made that kind of statement before... I figured it was just a small thing.. So I went to sleep.

 _MIDNIGHT_ *GASP* I woke up from my dream in a panic when I felt a weird sensation in my mind... I figured it was nothing but the following midmorning Something wasn't... right...

The feeling went up to my arm.. It started to change color... then a blast of pain happened all through my body... Figuring it was just morning pains I went to work.

 _What's happening to Henry? What was that beam? Find out in the next chapter. KCDAYZ OUT!_


	2. Anti-Danger

Hey... still have nothing to say.. Enjoy.HENRYS POVI walked to work when I felt a strange felling in my arm... the same one I had earlier.. I still thought it was just morning pains.. Ugh.. Whatever. I thought as I went down the elevator.

"Hey Hen! How are you feeling? Better than yesterday-" I cut Ray off "Yesterday when I got shot by that ray of Minyaks? I'm fine." I said. Shwoz came out from the secret door and started to tell us what his new invention was. "This new invention bill help you and Henr-" Shwoz cut himself off just too see me not caring about his invention. "Henry? What's wrong? You seem a little... off" He said. "Yeah. So? Is that a crime? I'm going to the weapons vault." I said. Ray and Shwoz looked back at me like there was serriously something wrong.

I was in the vault making sure all the weapons were there when my eyes started to turn a dark.. dark red.. different than the normal shade for my wolf power.. Then a red glow came around my body and I screamed in pain and fell too the ground.

This isn't my wolf powers.. What is this? I thought as the pain went down. I went back to the main room of the Man Cave. Ray stopoed me. "Kid... Are you sure you are Okay? You serriously don't seem like yourself." He said. "I may not seem like it but I am. So deal with it Ray." I said. Ray gave a look "I don't know where this attitude came from kid but it is unacceptable. Get rid of it." He told me. "I can get rid of it only if you can diminish your big ego." I saidas I walked out of work..

THAT NIGHTI heard a voice in my head.. a calming voice... A voice I had never heard before.. "Young Danger.. This is me.. Your-" I woke up in a panic just to realize no-one was in my room... I must be freaking out.. I thought as I went back to sleep.. Only to find that one hour later I was in wolf and I controlled myself to release the urge. When I turned back to normal I realized I wasn't alone... "Well... You released me.. Time to wreck havoc! Mwhahahahaa!" The dude said. "Wait! Who in the world are you! And why do you look exactly like me only with... Dark red eyes..?" I said curiously... Who is this person? I need to contact Ray! I thought. "You are not contacting Raymond..." The dude said. "YOU can read my thoughts?" I asked.. "Of course I can! I'm your EVIL TWIN! I've been waiting to be released for a long time now! And thanks to Minyak I can cause trouble with you and your family and friends." He said maniacally. "But to answer your question my name is Anti-Danger. Your evil side." I couldn't think with him in the room.. Seems like he can only read my thoughts when he is in the same room... "Good bye!" Anti said. "Hey!" I went to my window... He seemed to have phased through... Was that.. Intagebility? That's cool... Wait.. If he has that power.. Then I have the perfect thing to stop him with. I thought. I took out my watch and called Ray.

beep beep beep beep beep beep...

"Ray Come ON answer!" I said anxiously. "What kid? I thought you were to smart to talk." Ray said. "Listen Ray. I'm sorry but that wasn't me! That ray Minyak had apparently brought out my evil side. He calls himself Anti-Danger. And he has the same powers as me but he can also go intangible." I said in a panic. "Okay.. How can I believe this.. Name something into MY Henry would know." Ray said. "Dude serriously? Fine! When I first came along You gave me a wrist band to contact me and said 'We're engaged.'" I said annoyed. "Yeah its you. Come to the Man Cave. I have the perfect... What on earth?" Ray said when he heard a large crash in the Man Cave. "Ray what's going on?!?" I asked in a panic. "Uhh... By any chance are YOU Anti-Danger?" Ray asked aware that I am still on the call. "Yes.. and I told Danger Kid over there not to call you!" Anti said. "He did what was right! Kid get. here. fast." Ray told me. "Ray? Ray!" The call ended with a crash... I got dressed and went to the Man Cave. I came down the elevator to surprise him.

"That kid of yours is NOTHING! Hes just a waste. I AM WBO YOU WANT!" Anti said... I saw the thing that Ray was talking about.. I grabbed it and Snuck carefully on Anti. I wrapped the thing that zapped the Intagebility. "AHH!" He screamed. I was in uniform like Ray. "You little pest!" Anti used his Fire ability to blast me against the wall. "You may be my twin... But you can never win.. hero." Anti told me. From that blast it caught a piece of a pipe on my leg so that hurt... besides getting blasted into a wall. "You want to bet? Without you Intagebility, you can't phase or over shadow people. And better... Yet you can't take it off." I started to weaken. He grabbed me by the collar and started to use ice... "I know your tactics. I know your moves... You can't win!" Anti said... I just smiled and said "Really? Captain Man!" I yelled. "What? UGH!!" Anti smashed into the wall and I figured something was fine happen.. "Nice one." I said. "Hey that was YOUR tactic. I still can't believe you could do that." Ray said. "Well with that thing on he's not a threat to you.. only to me and everyone else.. Did you collect that ray by any chance?" I asked. "Duh..." Ray said. "Maybe we can reverse the affects? Thats easier said than don-" I got hit by fire... "THIS IS NOT GOOD FOR MY HEALTH. ANTI YOU'RE GOING DOWN!" I yelled as I does another attack. "You. Can't. Defeat. Me. You're... Just a little runt!" And with that he threw a punch at me and I ended up where Ray ended up hiding.. "Hey.." Ray said. "You okay?" "I'm fine.." I replied. "This Anti-Danger is annoying..." Ray said. "Ugh tell me about it..." I heard Anti from a distance disappear up the tube.. I looked up...

Oh no... I am in SO much trouble... And so is he when I get my hands on him! I thought. "We need to go after him.." Ray said, "He's going to flame up the entire city!" "THATS IT! IM GOING WOLF!" I yelled and with that Ray and I moved out we took separate vehicals. I took my cycle while Ray took the Man Copter.

"Kid... Keep your communicator on. We need to know where each other is at." Ray told me. "Always. Why would I ever turn it off? We need to communicate to each other man." We were chatting over the communicators. "Kid... If we don't make-" "We will... also you're indestructible. YOU will be fine. I'm the one not trying to get killed. We are getting through it. We will survive." I Interuppted him. "Just be careful. Got it?" Ray said concerned for my health... "Dude I'll be fine. I heal fast and I can't keep running so fast I can't keep up... Hey... I think I have Anti-Danger in my sights..." I said... "What makes you say that?" Ray asked.. "Because there is a giant fire ball coming my way!! Woah!" I swerved my cycle so fast I had to use a different maneuver to get in close... Thats when I saw the Man Copter fly over head.. Ray! I thought... "What?! Kid Danger and... CAPTAIN MAN! Perfect.. Lets heat this puppy up!" Anti yelled. Crud!! I forgot that Anti is in close range! He can read my thoughts! "Ugh.. Ray get out of the skies! Anti knows you're there Hes gonna blast you out of the sky!" I said quickly. Ray saw and he dodged a couple attacks while I got in close.. I went wolf and sprinted fast enough to take Anti out of the air. "Looking for me?" I said cunningly. "Not. Even. Close." Anti said. "huh?" I said... All Anti did was point up.. "Crud.. Ugh!" Anti pushed me onto the rocks as I saw My partner get blown out of the sky. "No! Captain Man? Captain Man!?!" I got no answer.. "Your... Partner.. Isn't what he seems.. Just like you... hero. You're nothing!" Anti said... I felt anger fill inside me.. I ended up using my Ice to freeze Anti to the ground. "Now what are you going to do? You're stuck to the ground!" And with that statement I grabbed my cycle and rode quickly to the cloud of smoke in the distance..

"Captain Man!" I couldn't yell Ray because people of Swellview were gathered around. Then I heard a rustle in the wreck. "Stay back everyone! Let me handle this!" I yelled as I saw Ray trying to climb out. "Ugh.. Dude don't move hang on.." My statement was interuppted by people screaming.. "What? OH NO!" I yelled "Everybody stay put!" With that I used my Fire and Ice to create a dome around all of us. That really zapped my strength. When he stopped firing I dropped. "YOU CANT HIDE THERE FOREVER KID DANGER! I WILL GET TO YOU. Just you wait!" Anti yelled.. "This isn't good..." I said.. Then I remembered Ray. "Dude.. Captain Man.. You okay?" I asked when I went back to the wreckage. "In okay!" Ray said like nothing happened.. "Just a little..." "Stuck?" I said. He had a smile on his face happy to see I'm alive. "You okay Kid?" He saw that parts of my uniform were ripped.. "Huh? Oh I'm fine just a few cuts here and there. But once again my Healing isn't helping.." I said as I helped him out of the wreckage. "Delayed again.. That's.. Woah... Did you do this?" He said as he saw the dome ahead of us. "Uh.. Yeah.. Who else has this kind of power?" I said. "Captain Man and Kid Danger! What did you two do this time! This is clearly linked to your Sidekick Kid Danger! That dude looks exactly like him!" The vice mayor yelled at us... "Uh.. well you see.. This is all Dr. Minyaks fault. Hes the one who brought out Anti-Danger. I never knes I had that side." I told him. "Buildings are getting destroyed!" He fired back. "This isn't Kid Dangers fault!" Captain Man yelled.. I looked back one second and saw that Anti had a hostage.. "Captain Man? ... Captain Man!" I yelled "Anti has a hostage!" When I saw Anti holding the hostage I thought they must be terrified... "Kid Danger! Come out! Or the girl gets it!" I looked closer and eealized he had Charlotte.. "Oh no.. Let her go!" I yelled at him. "Why... oh very well.." He said with an evil smile.. "I'm going Wolf!" And with that when he dropped Charlotte I caught her and got her to safety.. I puffed trying to get my breath... "Are.. You.. Okay?" I asked her. "I'm.. Fine thanks..." and with that she hugged me.. I smiled and told her "He is dead meat when I get my hands on him." She said that she had the thing that could get rid of Anti-Danger for a good amount of time. "Perfect. Thank you Char!" I said but a loud crash interuppted us. "Come on!" We moved quickly and I got her to safety.. again.. "Be careful... Go get him Kid Danger." she said. "Stay here. Stay safe." I said as I changed. I went to get to The others... I couldn't.. Anti was in my way.. _I've had enough.._

 **Leaving it here.. Later!**


	3. What happens next?

_regular italics_ \- Henry's thoughts

Underlined- Anti's thoughts

2 _years had passed after Henry and Ray decided to tell his family his secret. Henry now worked full time at Junk-N-Stuff. Piper was still in school and Henry was out. His family constantly asked him to use his powers for something stupid._

"I can't keep using my powers like this. I need them to fight." Henry told his family when he got a text from Ray

 _Man Cave. Now. We need to make sure Anti-Danger is secure._

 _On my way Ray._ Henry texted him back. "I need to go." He said and woth that he was gone in a flash.

When Henry got into the Man Cave Ray asked him if he had Anti under control. "Of course I have him under control... For now anyway. He gets stronger every month." Henry said. "Figures kid. You need to be careful." Ray told him. "Ray I'm fine, and Anti-Danger is underneath to where he can't escape." Henry said.

 _That's what he thinks.. Ha ha ha..._ Anti thought forgetting they could read each others thoughts. _Anti hush. You can't escape and you never will. I'm too strong for you._ Henry said to Anti through thought. Just about 2 and a half hours later Henry got a text from his mother.

 _Your Uncle Back hair... is coming this weekend. No running off for the entire weekend. Mom_

"Seriously?" Henry said to himself. "What?" Ray asked. "My uncle is coming this weekend meaning I can't be gone the entire time." Henry said. "Oh that's alright." Ray said. Henry looked at him in confusion. "Whatever man." Henry said.

 ** _Weekend_**

I loiked in my mirror to talk to Anti. "Now don't play any tricks dude. I know what you can do and it gets annoying." Henry told him. "Please. If I wanted to try something I would've already. also you are strong to block me from using my powers... excuse me.. OUR powers against you." Anti said. "In serious." Henry said annoyed to an extent to where he wanted to knockout Anti. "Fine!" Anti said as Piper walked in. "Henry! Get downstairs NOW and talk to our uncle..." Piper demanded. "Piper.." Henry said getting interuppted. "Is THAT Anti-Danger!?" She yell-asked. "Shhhh! One. Yes. Two. Don't yell that so loud! Nobody else knows!" Henry said. "Okay... But can you freeze-" Henry interuppted Piper. "No." He said. "Why?!" She asked. "I can't expose myself. And Ray will kill me!" Henry said. "Why would Ray kill you?" Their uncle came in.. _Now you're in for it._ Anti said inside Henry's head. _Shut UP!_ Henry yelled at Anti. "For... Uh.. Nothing. Forget it." Henry stammered. "Well come on Your mom made Chili Balls." Their uncle said. "Sweet." Henry and Piper said.

A couple hours later Anti decided to put his two cents in Henry's mind.

This is SO BORING. How do you stand this?Anti said..

 _Anti HUSH! If your going to make a scene.. Don't. Not a wise decision._ Henry told him

NoAnti said as Henry felt a strange feeling tense up his arm. He knew that feeling. Anti was trying to speak out..

 _Stop it!_ Henry yelled at Anti. Henry started to groan... "Henry...?" His uncle asked.. "is everything... okay?" "Ugh.. Excuse me?" Henry said with a smile as he left the table to his room.

"Ahh.. Dude.." Henry started to huff.. "Stop trying to put in your two cents!" Henry said to Anti

"No. Never! As long as I am part of you I will do what I can to put in my opinions!" Anti yelled.

"Dude. serriously. I've had enough." Henry told him. "Tomorrow We are gonna see what can stabal-" Henry heard a creak... _Crud.. Who's eavesdropping?_ "Yeah?" Henry asked. "Who are you talking to?" His uncle asked. "Uhh... No one.." Henry said nervously... Thats when. Anti popped in. "Me." Anti said... "Woah... That is... SO COOL!" his uncle said "How are you doing that with out moving your mouth?" _Huh..? Awesome he's too stupidly annoying to know that Anti is my evil side._ Henry thought knowing that there was a certain distance to where they couldnt read their thoughts.

"Why don't you go back to dinner while I finish talking to... my magic side..." Henry said. "Okay." And with that he left and Anti smiled and so Henry gave him an angered look.

"Never do that again. You nearly got me exposed. Watch it or I will come after you." Henry told him then left.

 _beep beep beep beep beep beep_

 _Crap!_ Both Anti and Henry thought at the same time. "Uhmm... I need to go." Henry said. "Why?" His uncle asked. "Well Henry is actually a su-" his father started before Mrs. Hart covered his mouth. "super son! He was a job.. Henry Go!" His mother said saving his cover.

When Henry got into the Man Cave Ray told him that they couldn't stabilise Anti. "told you. Young Danger." Anti said. "Shut up dude! I mean it. You are getting on my last nerves!" Henry said. "Now what is awesome about tis is vat Henry can communicate through vhe mirror since Anti-Dangea is a oppspite side of Henry." Shwoz told us. "So I have to deal with this guy bugging me until we figure out the polarity on that ray. Perfect." Henry said sarcastically.

 _Two months later_

Henry was talking to his family when he started to float... _huh? ugh.. Anti!_ Henry said. That's not me danger. Anti said. _Really? This is YOUR power._ Henry told him. so he made sure he got back on the ground. "I'll be right back." Henry said to his family. "I'm going Wolf!" Only to find he couldn't go wolf. "Thats weird.. Why can't I go wolf?" Henry said. Henry decided to goto the Man Cave to see what was going on but before he went he got a text:

 _Are your powers acting up? Did Anti say it wasn't him? Get to the Man Cave. Now. Ray._

Wow. He's desperate to find this out Danger.Anti started.

 _Shut it._ Henry told him. _Come on.. why can't I use my powers! This is ridiculous!_ Tell me about it Danger. Anti said.

Henry just walked to the Man Cave and told Ray his problem.

"That's weird Hen." Ray said. "Ugh. Tell me about it. Anti won't sbut up. He is usually quiet." Henry told him. "Henry, Ray! I figured it out! Your powers are not controlled because of this comet that us passing by the Earth!" Shwoz told us. Just then Henry got a text:

 _Het! Acheles comet is passing Earth. Make sure to stay calm to best control your powers wolf boy._

 _Phoebe_

 _Phoebe... Ok..._ Henry thought. "So tgis comet is called-" Henry interuppted Shwoz. "Acheles Comet? Phoebe sent me a text about it." Henry told them. "I didnt know Phoebe gave you her number. When was this." Ray asked Henry. "Back when we were in messenger... Wait... she.. HA! She called me wolf boy! That's funny." Henry said. The two of them were just chilling when Anti decided to chime in.

Go time... Anti thought taking over Henry's body without Henry realizing it. Then the alarm went off. "Captain Man! Kid Danger! Emergency! Downtown... Under the Swellview bridge!!" The officer said. "Henry?" Ray asked him. "You... You go. My powers are unstable today. I could seriously hurt someone." Henry told him. "Right. See ya soon Kid." Ray said. "Yup." Henry said as he moved toward the secret door. Perfect... Anti thought. I can manipulate Henry Hart and get in close to the weapons.. "Not a chance Anti." Henry said. What... No!!  Anti said horrified at the controlled brace that would shut him up temporarily... _Peace and quiet... no annoying opposite to drive you crazy..._ Henry's thoughts were quickly interuppted by Shwoz and Jasper coming in through the sprocket. _It was nice while it lasted..._ He thought. Though his powers were uncontrollable Shwoz and Jasper were wondering where Ray was. "He went on a mission. I told him go alone because I could seriously hurt someone." Henry said. "Okay!" Jasper said. Henry just smiled and walked away... "Hey Henry heads oup!" Shwoz yelled. "Huh? WHOAH! Come on dude! I'm trying to keep my powers from going insane." As Henry finished that sentence Ice formed in a smooth line on the Man Cave floor. Henry gave an irritated look at Shwoz.

 ** _Hours Later_**

 _Comet passing! See ya Henry!_

 _Phoebe_

"Comets passed. Now I can go home without worrying about freezing or setting something on fire." Henry said as he walked home.

Little did Henry know... That he was being watched... by some One from his encounter in Metroburg...


	4. Anti Danger returns

_Todays part takes place on Henrys birthday... Just to find that the time with his family wawasn't his only "gift"... Lets get to it..._ _I might be linking two of my stories. So if this chapter doesnt make much sense to you go read The meeting? by KCDayz (me).. It'll make more sense then.. Sorry if I am linking them.. But I kinda needed that storyline for this to work... And Dont worry.. This chapter is for Anti-Danger so he is the main character._

 _Out from Swellview Henry was walking home... Thinking he was alone.. But he wasn't.. H had no clue that someone from Metroburg knew his secret identity and was following him... When he arrived home he was shocked to find that... Nobody was home..._

 _Where is everyone?_ Henry thought...  Maybe they are out running errands. Anti said. _Can you be anymore annoying? Actually... Don't answer that._ Henry said. Clearly. Anti replied back..

 _Henry went up to his room to rest but when he opened the door he was surprised to find that his family was in his room.. at midnight just to say happy birthday to him._

"Happy birthday Henry!" his parents yelled. Piper was asleep in her room. "What are you doing yelling and in my room at midnight... Actually dont answer that.." Henry said as he asked them to leave his room... Henry got put his phone because he knew Ray would plan something devious... Or something that he would regret later on... but that wasnt the case.. He texted Ray:

 _Anti has been really talkitive lately... its bugging me._

But once Henry sent the text he dkve back to sleep...

 ** _5 AM_**

 _beep beep beep beep beep beep_

Henry scared himself awake... but it wasnt himself who got scared it was Ray calling him..

"Hey kid! Happy Birthday! But we got problems.." Ray said.. "Like what?" Henry said yawning. "Well basically... you remember that.. creature that attacked you and Casey (Tadiachy)?" Ray asked.

 _QUICK NOTE.._

 _Casey is another character in another ine of my stories AKA Tadiachy... Also Amber AKA Tordoroki. I didnt kniw if I mentioned them in yhis story yet._

"Yeah. He gave me a scar across my eye that Anti now has." Henry told him. "Okay well... uhh..." Ray stammered. "Spit it out man I dont have all d-" Henry cut his own sentence off when he heard crashing downstairs.. "Hang on.. Someones here..." Henry said nervously. He took his special devices to look through solid objects... just to find that creature that Henry had faced back in Metroburg... "Oh.. That is totally not game.. Ray is this what you were trying to say?" Henry said. "Yeah.. Sorry.." Ray said... "Listen go wolf and do what you can I will he there shortly." "Hurry." Henry said as he went wilf and sped through his front door and encountered the creature. All the creature did when he saw Kid Danger in front of him was groan.. _Oh jeez..._ Hnery thought as the creature started to come towards him... Kid Danger mobed quickly to soge attacks but when Ray called to tell him that he was near by it distracted him. The creature hit him hard enough to make him hit the wall and get knocked out. And with that he and the creature disappeared in the midmorning day..

Meanwhile Ray went into the Hart household and saw the Harts looking around for Henry... "Captain Man! Glad to see you again.. We cant find Henry.." Mr. Hart said nervously. "Well I think that might be a problem for me too because Kid Danger isnt answering my calls." Captain Man said but was interuppted. "And is that bad?!" Mrs. Hart yelled. "Not to worry you but yes it is. Kid Danger ALWAYS answers my calls. So if he isnt answering then something jas happened. My guys are already working on finding him." Captain Man said reassuringly. "So.. Hes gonna be okay?" Mrs. Hart asked. "Im sure." Captain Man said.

Meanwhile with the creature and Kid Danger they have reached the creatures master.. The master of the creature had known that Kid Danger had an evil side. " _Perfect my little minion_ " said the master " _Drop him_ " the creature did so... Waking Kid Danger just a little. He groaned... " _Well... Look whos awake.._ " Said the master. "What do you want with me? and O really think you need to gargle some vinogar water. Your voice is pretty raspy." Kid Danger said not aware of his surroundings.. " _You truly do look heroic.. but I will change that..._ " He said.. "How...?" Kid Danger asked. " _Your... Alter-ego.. Anti-Danger._ " he said. _Oh no..._ Kid Danger thought.. Oh yes... Anti said awakened. "No! Not... No.. I.. Who?.." Kid Danger started to stutter. " _My cameras.. Now tell me how to bring out Anti._ " he replied.."Not. A. Chance." Kid Danger said. Before he could react he was grabbed and brought to a different room when he awakened he was tied up and had a square bucket of water along in it and then a bucket of ice beside it.. _What are they doing?_ Henry thought. " _Tell me how to bring out Anti the easy way..._ _Or are you gonna jerk me around like your partner?_ " He said. Kid Danger took a minute to think.. "To protect Swellview... Im gonna jerk you around." Kid Danger replied. " _Very well._ " he snapped his fingers and on of his other minions, human, poured the bucket of ice in the water. " _That is ice cold water.._ " He said. " _Now.._ " Before He could react he had his head pushed into the ice cold water for a few seconds and was brought back up.. Kid Danger coughed.. "All right imbicile.. Ive been through worse.. Ive been doing this job for years." Kid Danger said.. as he was pushed back in the icey cold water for almost a minute. He was brought back up.. Once more Kid Danger coughed. _Well this is a fancy way to start off my birthday.. being nearly drowned and killed by a villain who wants Anti.. ugh_ Henry thought. buthe coughed Harder this time. " _Are you going to tell me or n-_ " he was interuppted by Captain Man crashing through his back door... "Let Kid Danger Go." he said as he took the master by the collar and pushed him against the wall. " _You make one more move Captain Man... And I will have you Kid killed. I know you care about him... Dont jerk me off tell me how to get Ant-Danger._ " the master said. "Im..." Captain Man stopped and looked over through the glass... Kid Danger saw him and told him "Dont tell this idiot anything!" Kid Danger said. "What he said." Captain Man replied. The master smiled, and said " _very well_ ". and Kid Danger was pushed into the water for the third time for a long period of time... "OKAY!" Captain Man yelled as th minion pilled Kid Danger out of the water, Kid Danger felt like he was coughing his lungs out.. It was terrible. "I.. I know how.." Captain Man said. "Captain... Man.. Dont tell him anything..." Kid Danger said trying to get his breath again. "Im sorry Kid... But I cant satan to see you suffer.." Captain Man said before he was interuppted again. " _Wise decision... That water wouldve stung when it hit his lungs.. Now... Tell me how... Old friend.._ " the master said. Captain Man had to stop and think for a second... "You! Why would you of all people capture my side- er.. Partner!? Actually Dont answer that.. This is how you get Anti.." Captain Man said annoyed at the fact that he knew the villain.. " _How?_ " the master said. "By jumping off a bridge in Atlanta." Captain Man snicked. Kid Danger started to laugh a wheezy laugh.. " _Not the answer I was looking for...! Blow one of his knee-caps out._ " the master told his minion.. And he was thrown to the side and as the minion grabbed the shot gun... Kid Danger avtivated his fire power and began to run.. Doors were locked... Kid Danger got pinned.. The minion had enough.. He had thrown Kid Danger to the wall again... knicking him out and damaging the bracelet that was keeping in Anti-Danger.. But soon enough.. Captain Man had disappeared... Kid Danger split into two... Anti-Danger as one.. Mid Danger as the other... Kid Danger looked up.. "No.." he said wearily.. but fell seniconcious just to hear Ant say... "Enjoy your new home.." he said... as he fell unconcious...

Days later Kid Danger awoke in a cage.. He struggled to get his eyesight back as he tried to get up but he found that he was handcuffed to a bar of the cage.. when he regained full conciousness he jerked on the cuffs and Anti started to talk to him.. "Well well well... look whos finally awake" he said sinisterly.. "I was wondering if you have forgotten about me." Henry didnt want to hear that voice.. he hated that voice.. When Anti spome it was like nails being beat into his head... "Why are you here and what does this guy want with you?" Henry asked him. "Well simply because I have plans.." Anti said.. _What kind of plans..._ Henry thought.. Anti walked closer to him.. "Young child... Lets just say that... things will happen" Anti said evily as he turned around and mumbled under his breath "To your family.."

 _Leaving it here hope you enjoyed... Might have linked things from my other story... but thats okay right? I guess but whatever.. Again if you really need to contact me go to my profile info and find my email. Its posyed there. LATER!_


	5. Anti's Takeover

_Previously in Anti-Danger Kid Danger nearly got killed by drowning... Captain Man disapperlared and Anti-Danger has been released... What will happen once Anti has the plan? And will Henry escape the cage hes in? Lets find out..._

 _Somewhere in the middle of Swellview_

"Ugh.. Where am I?" Captain Man said as he looked around to see that he was behind Junk-N-Stuff... He went downstairs into the Man Cave to try and see if he could locate Henry.. While he was doing that he had no idea that Anti-Danger was trying to impersonate Henry.

 _With the captive_

" _Lovely Anti... You cuffed your good side and imobilized him. Perfect.._ " The master said (yes i still havent gotten a name for him) "Yeah well... He does heal fast... and hes a feisty one.. He knows how to get out of situations like these... But i have the perfect solution." Anti said maniacally. Anti walked over to the cage, opened the door, walked in and started talking to Henry... "You know young Danger.. It would be a shame if someone were too... impersonate you..." Anti said.. "Wh.. what do you mean...?" Henry said exaughsted... "I am going to copy your physical form." Anti said. "You cant. You have Black eyes, razor sharp teeth, claws for fingers, a deeper and calmer voice than me, and red wings in your back. There is no way you can copy my form." Henry said.. Anti just smiled and put his hand on Henry... Kid Danger soon formed into Anti-Danger... And Anti-Danger was Kid Danger... after the process was done.. Kid Danger was left too tired to move.. "Now.. that i am you... Kid Danger.. I can trick your family... and your boss." Anti said.. as Henry soon fell unconcious..

 _In the Man Cave_

"Come on... Where is he?" Ray mumbled under his breath... He turned around when he heard the tubes come down. He saw Kid Danger... Or Rather Anti-Danger.. he couldnt tell the difference because every facial and physical feature of Anti was with Henry.. except for one thing... Henry had a memory that the two of them said they would never talk about again...

"Oh my god.. Hen... Ive been so worried.. Are you okay?" Ray asked Anti. Anti replied using Henrys regular voice to answer "Im fine.." Ray stopped.. And said.. "You know.. We didnt get a chancr to actually celebrate your birthday because of that creature.. come on!" Ray encouraged. "Sorry but I really myst be getting home.. We can celebrate tomorrow.." Anti said. Again Ray had no idea that he was talking to Anti and NOT Henry.

 _Hart household_

"Henry! Welcome back! Im glad your safe!" Henrys mother said while she hugged him. "Let me go. Now... Err... I mean.. Its good to be homr.." Anti covered for himself. "Okay... well the three of us are going to bed I suggest you should too." She said in question. He did so but with a little... twist.. He waited until the three of them were asleep so that he could easily move them to a location to where there is a bomb with their name on it. it was finally midnight when ue made his move.. He didnt set the bomb yet because he wanted Kid Danger to see his family be blown to bits..

Man Cave

While Ray and the gang "celebrated" Henrys birthday they couldnt notice that Henry or rather Anti was being antisocial.. which was awkward for Henry despite of what is going on.

 _Captive_

"LET ME GO!" Kid Danger yelled feeling Anti's murderous intentions... He felt as if he was twitching... just.. a weird twitch every now and then to let him know he was alive. " _Not a chance.._ " the master said. Kid Danger kept wondering what was goimg to happen.. he stood up trying to get through the bars.. nothing worked... while a few hours later Henry realized that he had fallen through the bars because if Anti's intangibility... Henry had escaped.. He flew.. He ran as fast as he could to the Man Cave while the gang was upstairs except for Anti..

Henry went down the tubes, hid, and watched Anti.. Anti knew he was there... but why didnt he call it out...? Then Henry was mad when he saw Anti grab his bow and quiver. Henry changed into a wolf and tackcled Anti. "Why hello. care to join the party?" Anti said with an evil smile. "Not really. Give me back my regular body!" Henry yelled. Anti shook his head then it was a full on fist fight. Without noticing they had acually started to form back when Ray came down.. "Anti!" He yelled as he waited just a minute after grabbing a raygun to zap one of them... "Wait... Which one is Anti?" Ray questioned as he wad joined by Charlotte and Jasper. "I know how to tell!" Jasper yelled excitedly "Whats 22?" he asked. Anti and Henry looked at eachother and replied at the same time "four". "No... Thats it... Only my Kid would know this. When Kid Danger was kidnapped by Denton... What happened?" Ray said knowing that they said they would never speak of that again. Henry took a step back... Having flashbacks Anti opened his mouth to say.. "Well for starters..." He was interuppted by Henry tackling him to the ground... "Shut... Up! Or else." Henry yelled not wanting to remember what happened. Then Hebry started to change back into himself.. But there was a problem... Henrys family.. Henry didnt know where they were... But after they put Anto and Henry back together the got an emergrncy call... From the other end of Swellview... "Henry stay. Im going to go!" Ray yelled. "Whats going on?!" he yelled to the chief. "People are inside this place! Tied to a bomb thats about to go off! The bomb squad cant figure it out!" The chief replied. "Im good with bombs! Let me help!!" Ray said. "Sure." The chief said willingly. As he went in he saw the people but couldnt make out their faces yet.. When they got up close they were none other than Henrys family. They were crying for help... they were frightened. "Dont worry... We will get you out of here." Captain Man told them. Henry examined the bomb... Found the timer.. "Uhh... Captain Man...?" He said... "Yeah.." "We have an Issue.. This thing has 2 minutes ubtil it goes off!" He said frightened.. They looked around frantically. They found the blue prints.. could hear HIS voice in his head again.. Then Ray remembered.. as he started to cut the thick red wire. Ray used... his ray.. and he couldnt get through soon enough he had 30 seconds left.. soon enough he started on the chains instead.. But the bomb went off... The building was on fire... People inside were holspitalized or dead.. and Henry had no idea on what happened..

Then thats when Henry felt it insaide him.. Inside his head.. Anti was trying hard to escape.. Henry grabbed the sides of his head and tried to call Charlotte or Shwoz.. He grabbed his phone as he started to make the call... Turns out he dialed Jaspers number instead.. "Hello?" Jasper said as he heard nothing but breathing on the other end of the line... "Hello? Henry?" He asked again.. Jasper was only upstairs.. He hung up the phone.. Told Charlotte and they both closed up shop and went down to the Man Cave.. Henry was in Wolf form and trying to get that voice out of his head.. "Henry!!" The two of them yelled.. Henry started to scream.. His feet.. (paws right now) Were turning into claws.. His teeth turning into razor sharp... He had red wings on his back.. He couldnt get control..

Before Charlotte and Jasper could do anything... Henry.. wasnt Henry anymore..

 _Whats going to happen in the next chapter? Find out soon enough... Also! I will be going on a WASHINGTON DC Trip next week May 25th so I will update when I can.. Also email is_ in my profile info.


	6. Times up?

Hey guys! I honestly thought I uploaded this before I left.. I guess I didnt.. sorry about that. but stay tuned for the next chapter.

 _Previously in Anti-Danger... Charlotte and Jasper witnessed Henry become the demon inside.. Ray disappeard... And Henrys family is nowhere to be seen... What happens after this? Lets find out..._

Before Charlotte and Jasper could react Henry... wasnt Henry anymore..

"Henry..?" Charlotte and Jasper asked simutaniously.. " _Henry.. ? Henry is no more.._ " Anti said as he morphed into his physical form and walked towards Charlotte and Jasper... "Anti... Leave us alone!" Jasper yelled. " _Not a chance you're shaking in your boots.. You're scared!_ " Anti said. "But we arent wearing boots.." Jasper said. " _Expression. And clearly you are too dumb to talk to._ " Anti said as he tackled the two to the ground he took his claws and tried to take them out but he couldnt move... " _Agh..._ " Anti said.. Then Charlotte and Jasper saw a change in his eyes.. They were Henrys eyes.. "Henry!" They yelled. "Leave.. Them.. Alone.." Henry said trying to fight Anti back. Their eyes switched multiple times trying to gain control. When the demon inside Henry realized that the two friends have disappeared and Ray came down the tubes he knew at this moment that he was in trouble.. Ray took a minute to realize what was happening.. "Anti-Danger.. Long time no see... Relese my kid. Now." Ray told him. " _Real_ -" Anti kept trying to fight Henry off. "Ray.. Run!-" Henry tried to explain but Ray couldnt hear him clearly.. _Hes fighting Henry off... I have the perfect weapon for this..._ Ray thought as he took one of his weapons and shot a dart at the demon.. The dart hit Henry/Anti in the neck knocking them out soon enough Henrys body changed into Henrys form.. Ray walked over to Henry.. He just moved ever so slightly.. Henry groaned.. Sat up and rubbed his head before opening his eyes again. "Ugh.. Ray?" Henry asked.. "Hen.. Kid.. You okay? You were fighting Anti pretty hard." Ray asked him. "Yeah.. Just.. Just dizzy really.." he replied as Ray helped him to the couch. "Charlotte.. Jasper?? Where are they? Anti tried to kill them.." As Henry said that his friends came out of the weapons vault. "Henry! Is.. that really you?!" Charlotte asked. "Yeah.. Are you two okay? Anti tried to kill you." Henry asked. "Thanks too you we are." Jasper said. "Uhh.. Why dont you two go upstairs for a few minutes... I need to talk to Henry for a sec." Ray said. "Sure.." Charlotte and Jasper said questionably. "Henry...?" Ray asked.. "Yeah... Ray whats wrong.." Henry asked nervously. "How do I put this... uh.. Well.. You see that mission today that I went on included hostages.. and SOME of those hostages was your family.. I cant believe I am telling you this but.. Im sorry Henry... but your family is.." Henry interuppted Ray. "Anti... actually kidnapped my family.. Tied them to a bomb... which killed them? Anti disclosed that... I know that they are dead... It.. hurts.. but.. I know that I am now an orphan.." Henry replied solemly. Ray sighed and sat beside him.. Henry got up.. "Hen whats wrong?" Ray asked. "uh.. Nothing. I just... need to be alone right now." Henry said as he went up the tubes. Ray figured it was something else so he defided to follow him. When Henry stopped walking it was at his house..

 _Many memories happened here... Good.. Bad... Crazy.. Captain Man.._ Henry thought. _Many memories indeed_ Anti told him. "Ugh... Anti go away. Im sick of you ruining my life." Henry told him. " _Please young child... I am already in control. You can NIT escape me._ " Anti replied, both still unaware that Ray was eavesdropping. "Why do you think you can just barge in my life and create havock!?" Henry said sternly. " _Because I am Anti-Danger. Minyak created me and another I know was created by a different person..._ " Anti told him. "What do you mean by that?" Henry asked questionally. " _Your 'big brother' Captain Man isnt all he seems. He has an opposite... Just like me.._ " Anti said in a snarky tone.


	7. Evil Ray?

_Hey guys! I'm back! Regular updates on this story will be pretty much... every couple of weeks maybe? I am planning on doing chapters for this story every other week so I can update "Jack/Antisepticeye..." and that other Henry Danger fanfic I am doing... I cant remember the name of it :-P but enjoy this chapter as We continue into the World of Anti-Danger._

" _Your 'big brother' Captain Man isnt always going to be here to help you._ " Anti told him. Henry ignored him for once in his life. He ignored him trying to grip at gis brain... Trying to take his actions... His thoughts... His comments.. Trying every day to gain control on his body. Anti kept talking in his mind. Henry... he cant take it anymore.. later that day he went down into the Man Cave and Ray and him started to spar.

 ** _In the Man Cave_**

"This is vy Stab-lizor Machine." Schwoz told Jasper and Charlotte.. Henry and Ray just sparring in the corner not caring about Schwoz's machine. "Just bwetween you and me.. This machine is made to Stabolize Henry's powers.. and Hopefully stabolize Anti-Dangor." Schwoz told them softly. Knowing that Henry and Ray couldnt hear him anyway. Charlotte and Jasper looked over at Henry and Ray. Henry doing his usual moves with his powers and fighting Anti at the same time.

 _Henry's POV_

"Ray.." I said dodging his punch, "Are you sure we... Cant stabolize Anti?" I said throwing punches and dodging punches at the same time. "Positive.." Ray said hitting me against the wall. He pinned me towards the wall with his arm across my chest. "Why..? Whats making you think-" Ray said getting interuppted by Charlotte "Try not to break the walls you two." she said frustrated. "Sure." I said then went back to my conversation with Ray. "Whats making you think about Anti?" Ray asked me. "Uhh.. Nothing much.. Just... We will talk later about it." I said putting my half-ice hand on Rays arm so he would move. Then I drop-kicked him to the floor. "Nice one.. also.. What is Anti telling you.." Ray asked me as I helped him up. "Things.. And he is still clawing at my brain to gain control." I said reluctantly. "What kind of 'things'" He asked me. We had taken a break so we could get some water. Before we went back to sparring someone ir something was coming down the tubes.. I changed into a wolf amd prepared myself to fight. Turns out who came down wasn't anyone I knew. But someone that Ray himself knew. Charlotte and Jasper were upstairs. Shwoz was down in his room by now. "Raymond... How nice to see you.." The mysterious guy said. "I told you never to come here and to never call me Raymond. Its RAY." Ray told him.. "Wait wait wait wait wait.. Hold on.." I said as I turned back human. "You kniw this fool?" "Yeah.." Ray said cautiously. "Wh-" I tried to think but Anti chimed in my thoughts "I told you." He said evil. "Also.." He started to speak. Huh? "I didn't come for you Raymond. I came for your kid." He said. "You stay away from him. If you know what's good for you." Ray told him as I looked over with fast reflex. When the guy came closer he looked me dead in the eyes and I took a step back in a little fear because he reminded me of... ANTI! I shouted at him through thought. "Precisely why I said he wasnt all you thought he was." Anti said to me. In a blink of an eye Ray told me to run without saying my name.. "Oh heck no. I am not leaving you here alone to fight this thing." I told him immediately and began to turn into a wolf and covered Rays 6.

This guy knows Ray... Who is he..? I thought as I went to tackle him to the ground but I didnt hut him I phased through then he kicked me to where I hit the wall. I turned back human and held my head.. "So... YOU are Kid Danger? You're brave.. I know how long you've been working for Raymond. But that's not what I'm here for.." The man said as he towered over me.. He gtabbed me by the collar and spike again in his hoarse tone just like Anti's. "Wolf powers... What else do you have huh? Fire... Ice... Speed?" I gave him a surprised look.. How did he know? "Let him go!" Ray yelled at him. The figure threw me to the ground and started to attack Ray. I took a minute to grab my strength. You are scared.. Get me to him.. Now. Anti told me. "Ugh... NO!" I yelled aloud.. The figure and Ray stopped what they were doing and looked at me. The tall figure dropped Ray and began walking to me. I got up as he threw a power blast at me I dodged it but I was trying to avoid getting hurt.. More so anyway. I heard a scream as I looked up I saw that Jasper and Charlotte had come down.. They were hiding behind Schwoz's device that I had no idea how it worked. I changed into a wolf and dadged as many things as I could with Ray by my side. But when I couldn't dodge one of the guys fast enough I was in fire of Schwoz's device. It was warming up so when I was in the line of fire I got hit with the ray and hit the elevator door... Everything was black..

RAYS POV

I looked over as Henry hit the elevator door.. Henry.. I thought to myself.. "So that's his name... Henry.." The other guy said.. I knew exactly who it was.. He was MY evil self.. I can't remember how I got rid of him but I did he was gone for years... Now he's back.. And I think he wants Anti to come out.. But we don't.. Not even Henry.. "Don't even think about it. You may be the evil versio of me.. But you can't get Anti out of Henry. So leave him alone." I told him. My dark side hovered over him with his dark red eyes with black rings around them. "Fine. But I'll return.. And when I do... You WILL regret it." He told me as he teleported out. I ran over to Henry who was knocked out on the ground. "Henry... Henry.." I said slowly shaking him. Charlotte and Jasper had come over as well. "Shwoz!!" They yelled. I jumped in surprise when they yelled. "What..? Oh.." He said as he came in. "Help me with Henry. This is your fault that Henry is out." I told him. We got him onto a bed and I grabbed a damp cloth and put it across his head.

TWO HOURS LATER

We heard Henry start to moan and stir.. I took the cloth off his head and watched him. Henry groaned as he sat up and held his head. "Ugh... Ray... Who was that?" He asked me as I got a roll af bandages from the drawer. "Uhh.. Yeah. About that... I haven't been 100% honest with you." I told him as I grabbed his arm. He winced in pain when I started to cover the cut when he hit the back wall.. The scrape cut so deep it was starting to bleed now. "Sorry Hen.. But.. That.. That was my evil side." I told him but something told me he wasnt listening at the moment. "Henry?" I asked. He looked over at me and started to say something "Ray.. Somethings up... Who was that. Why did he want Anti. And Why... Why do I not feel Anti clawing at my brain anymore? I still have the thing.. But its off.." Henry told me curiously as he looked me in the eyes he went to say something and his pupils went different colours... Red... Blue.. Orange.. His regular eye colour... Black (Anti's eye colour)... And White.. "Whoah.." I said astonished. "Henry.. Are you feeling okay?" I asked him considering that his eyes had just flashed different colours. "Fine.. I think anyway.. I mean... I feel normal.." He said in reply.

HENRY'S POV

Ray had wrapped up my arm because of the gash in my arm.. I winced through the pain..

A/N: Because of the time skips in this which is why the next sentence will make sense.

Even though I had only been with Ray fighting for 10 years.. I was still only 24 years old... Still vulnerable.. But over the years I had learned to control my powers and control the demon that I thought was inside me... I couldn't feel Anti's harsh claws on my brain... I felt.. I felt like I had full contol... "You okay kid?" Ray had asked me.. I still had my eyes closed when I looked over I had opened my eyes and my powers felt like they were controlled.. Not just flying left and right. But they turned colours fast... Wolf... Ice.. Fire... Anti.. He noticed and told Schwoz to examine my body... As he was doing that Ray had finished wrapping up my arm. "Thanks dude. But.. Seriously.. What do you call your evil side?" I asked him.. "I just call him evil.." Ray said cautiously... "I'm not really comfortable with having you in the crossfire of my evil side and.." "Oh that's it!! Henry! You are in full control of your powers.. They are stabolized.. And Anti.. Hes asleep during the day.. You have full control.. No more heaeing him" Shwoz had said cheerfully. "Well that's good... But what about you.. Ray?" I asked him.. "Uhh.. Actually.. I don't want you in the crossfire between the two of our evil egos... I also want you to keep your head up... Nothing lasts forever.." He told me... I loomed at him confused...

Heeeeeeeeey I'm home I'm updating and I'm ready to do other stuff... Still going to write... Still going to update... Summer is an annoying season here in La sad because there are no existing seasons! Lol.. I'll explain that next time. ALSO!!! Help with a name for Captain Man's/Ray's evil side! KCDayz out!


	8. Take over

Henry's POV

"Nothing lasts forever" Ray had told me... I gave him a confused look when he told me.. What did he mean by that? I thought to myself as I got up and started to move around...

A few minutes later the alarm went off scaring Ray and me.. we ran over to the desk and turned on the monitor answering the call. " hello what is your emergency" Ray had asked the caller... "There's a robber in my house please help." The caller said... Ray and I ran off to the apartment and saw Jeff standing there with a knife... We groaned and told Jeff to put down the knife... He refused... "Okay... I'm not dealing with this." I said as I took out my laser and knocked him out.. "I wanted to do that." Ray whined. "Whatever dude." I said... It was getting dark.. I could not feel Anti clawing at my brain yet.. But we went home and rested.. We decided to take the day off tomorrow..

Following day

Ray and I had both slept in not aware of it... When I got up I woke up in my wolf form.. Anti did it again... I thought as I stretched out and walked into the main room of the Man Cave. I wondered where Ray was... He wasn't here... "Hey.. Have you guys seen Ray?" I asked "He's up stairs." Charlotte groaned.. "What's got you down?" I asked. "I don't know... Stuff.." She said.. I didnt want to get into her business.. So I walked off and went up stairs.. "Hey kid." Ray said. "Hey Ray." I said tiredly. "How'd you get up here before me? Actually don't answer." I finished as we heard a loud POP from one of the bulbs.. "Oh come on.." Ray groaned. "I got it." I groaned in reply and jumped up and hung from the top beam and switched out the bulb.. Just as I finished Charlotte had contacted us on the walk-talkies and the sound scared me enough to fall on my butt and I sat up and rubbed my head.. "ow.." I said a little annoyed.. "Emergency at the Swellview water park... There is a guy there disintegrating things!" She said over. Ray and I looked at each other and I said "Well... There goes our day off. Lets go." And we took off... As we got to the water park we saw a ray just blasting Willy-nilly everywhere... "What the heck!" Ray said... We ran in I had my ice half ready to go with my arm in front of my chest.. I scanned the area and saw no people... Then thats when we heard a loud BOOM blasting towards us... We moved out of the way quickly and looked over.. "Captain Man and Kid Danger... Lovely seeing you after two years in prison..." The villain had said... "Ugh... Come one Minyak! Give it up." I said.. "I see those powers are working for you... Not my intension.. But I see that your evil double hasn't killed you yet... What a shame..." Minyak said evily... "I don't care... What do you want?" I asked.. "Your life.." He said jokingly.. We gave him a look but he immediately stated after... "I can control your body you know... I created the Deakin inside of you... I can control it!" Minyak said.. I jerked my head back a little and immediately took my arm and created a mist around it... Minyak smiled and said directing towards Anti... "Attack Captain Man my pet!" I immediately felt a gasp and I jumped back a little.. I twitched back my arm feeling claws in my brain.. I fell to the ground gripping my stomach... Feeling him come out... I groaned as my eyes turned black and I opened my eyes and I wasn't me anymore... Anti had taken over.. Again..

Next chapter includes Anti's first POV! Are you guys excited to see what happens in the eyes of Anti? How the world is because I can't wait to write it! Dayz out!


	9. Evil and Anti

_Henry's POV_

Anti had taken over my body with his claws on my brain and his thoughts flooding my vision... I wasn't me any more...

 _Anti's POV_

I had come out once again... Ready to fight... Ready to see what this Kids partner had to offer... I had awakened when I heard the "master" tell me to attack... Captain Man.. " _Fun_..." I said as I used Henry's powers against him... I guess technically they were mine too... But I don't really care... I turned around quickly to attack the indestructible being...

I looked at him... Black surrounding my black with white and blue pupils... " _Lets heat things up... Shall we?"_ I replied and aimed my right side at Captain Man... "Let him go Anti!" I heard Mr. Indestructible yell... I laughed and shot a blast of fire and after that I felt a hand around my neck... As I was turned around I saw a big... Being looking like Raymond... As he hovered over me he introduced himself... " _They call me Evil.. I assume you are Anti_.." He asked.. I nodded my head yes and deactivated the powers.. He looked at me with eyes of glare.. And pretty soon I felt a feeling that felt... Free... As I saw the vessel I was in on the ground I realized I was... Free? As everything.. Black... Me just seeing... Evrything dark.. I took the child by the throught... He struggled with one eye open... " _Listen for me... I'm always in your head_.." I said...

 _Henry's POV_

As Anti had grabbed me by the throught... I struggled to breathe... And he told me to keep waiting... I blinked my eyes and activated my powers... He immediately dropped me and then flung me over towards Ray.. Captain Man knelt down near me and rested a hand on my shoulder as I coughed.. And looked up... " _We remain dormant for now.. Be prepared for our return_.." Evil said... Ray took my arm and helped me up.. I wrapped my arm around his shoulder putting my other arm on my chest... And then the two demons disappeared... I glanced over at Ray... He shrugged his shoulders and we began walking over to the van... Slowly.. Then a thought came to mind and I asked Ray.. "What are we going to do about Minyak?" "I'll take care of it.. But for now you are resting.." He told me and I had no arguments... Just as we got to the van we were shot at... We took cover and looked at eachother... "A gunman!? Again?! Come on.. Where is he..?" I asked as I looked around... Ray heard another shot.. It came from in front of us... It hit the ground.. I moved fast... Ray ended up by my side.. The gunman in my sight Ray got in the way and the bullet came ricocheting and hit me in the side and I fell to the ground holding my side... As I screamed in pain Ray came over trying to not get me killed... But I yelled at him to stay back... I turned into a wolf and ran over to the van... Got in.. Jump staryed it and had Ray run to get in.. Then we immediately rose off quickly.. "Hen.. Hiws your side..?" Ray asked me concerned.. "Bleeding.." I said as I tried catching my breath.. I was losing blood fast... I called Shwoz with my communicator... "Shwoz!" I yelled... "What?" He replied.. "I've just been shot... Get.. Agh.. Medical supplies ready..." I said as I started to pass out.. "Henry?" Ray had said before I passed out...

 _RAYS POV_

"Henry?!" I yelled.. He didn't answer... "Henry!" I yelled again his hand started to slip from his side and I hit the gas.. When I got to the Man Cave I grabbed Henry and brought him down the tubes and removed his shirt to reveal the wound...

I paced around while Shwoz's doctor machine did its thing... Two hours later He was finished with Henry's torso wrapped in bandages.. A damp towel on his head... I sighed and put a hand on his shoulder... "Shwoz? How's his powers?" I asked... "Delayed... His super healing won't kick in until like... 3 days from now.. But we need to keep looking at his ice and fire... Because since he's unconscious his powers can go crazy..." He said... Charlotte and Shwoz came down the elevator... "Jasper come on.. Henry hasn't gotten really- WHAT HAPPENED" Charlotte yelled.. "Henry got shot when we got jumped.. By like 3 or 4 gunman." I told her. "Is he okay?" Jasper asked. "I'm.. Fine.." Henry said as he tried to sit up. "Henry stay down you need to rest.." I told him.. "Ray.. Char.. Jasp.. I'm fine.. I'll heal just be a bit slower.. I'll be up and walking hopefully tomorrow." Henry had said then he fell back asleep..

 _The next day_

I was still asleep... Waiting to hear something from Henry... He lived in the Man Cave now since his family is.. Well... Dead.. He didn't like to talk about it.. Anti had caused him so much trouble.. When I woke I saw Henry sitting at the computer.. "What are you looking at Henry?" I asked, he jumped.. "Oh.. I'm just looking at what kind of bullet that was... Also.. I... I feel like not everyone is dead.." He said.. I looked over at him confused.. "Uhh.. Know what never mind.. The bullet came from an 14 mil. Pistol." He finished..

 _Anti's POV_

" _So? Why did you bring me here?"_ I had asked Evil.. He told me to shut up and keep walking. I growled at him.. He then hit me against the wall and put something around my neck.. " _What.. The hell... Is this?"_ I growled... " _Its a shock collar... Do something stupid.. And suffer the consequences_." He replied.. " _Take. It. Off_." I said angrily. " _No_." He said.. That made me mad.. So I turned and tried to tackle him but he shocked me... " _Agahahshchshhs_!!!" I screamed and was laying on the floor... " _That... Was... AWESOME_!" I yelled with glee.. He growled at me and grabbed my wrist and started to walk again.. When he brought me to a room with a child in it.. I recognized the child.. " _I thought I killed you_." I said in my evil tone.. She whined and Evil removed her gag... "Captain Man and Kid Danger will stop you." She breathed.. " _Watch them try. Henry is nothing. And Evil knows how to take care of Raymond_." I told her.. "You... You're Anti Danger... You destroyed half a city block!!" She said nervously.. I chuckled and tuned around to her... I sneakily handed her my phone so she would contact her brother...

 _Henry's POV_

My side hurt like crazy... It wasn't fun being shot.. I was geeling weak just by walking a little.. Thats when I was standing up talking to Shwoz about my powers.. He said I still had another two days until healing chimed back in.. *ting* text messege? I thought..

 _Henry.. Help... Kidnapped..._

When I looked at that I wondered who would text me that... Charlotte and Jasper are up stairs with Ray...

 _Who is this?_

 _Piper... Help me.._

When I saw the next text I jumped back and used my walkie-talkie to call Ray down to the Man Cave.. When he came down.. I held my side for a minute and told him that Piper was texting me..."No way. That's not possible." Ray said... "Well she's 16... I'm 28... Ray.. We need to see if this is true.." I told him.. "Your hurt kid.. You can't fight." Ray told me.. "I know.. I'll just tag along.. Help out... Ish.. I already tracked the number.." I said.. "Well... Lets go.." He said begrudgingly.. When we got into the van we started to go to the location again...

We went inside.. Sneaking through... Something told me that someome knew we were here... We went around the corner and heard Evils.. Voice.. I could hear another voice... It sounded like Pipers.. It was in the room beside us.. Ray said to split up.. I went to Piper..

"Piper?!" I whisper-yelled.. "Henry! Stay back!" She said.. "What? why?" I asked as I was just kicked and fell to the ground... " _Hi_.." The figure appeared in front of me was none other than Anti... I held my side and he started chuckling... I immediately dadged another hit.. and ended up near Piper... She noticed I was holding my side.. I winced at the pain.. "Are you okay?" she asked.. "Fine.." I said and tried to get her untied.. using my fire power I set the rope to burn and untying Piper at the same time.. She ran off and AntAnti got me to the ground.. While Ray got out of Evils grasp.. We ended up meeting eachother at the end of the hall...

"Ugh... Switch?!" I asked.. "Deal.." he said.. We switched people.. I took Evil.. he took Anti.. " _Well... The little sidekick decided to fight.._ " Evil taunted... I rolled my eyes and he threw me back to where Ray and Piper were.. I got up and Stood in front of Piper...

" _You cant stop me..._ " Evil said...


	10. Things

_Antis POV_

I looked over at Evil as he told the hero duo that they wouldn't escape... Captain Idiot was annoying to fight... I stood beside my partner in crime as the two of us communicated through brain waves... I gave evil smiles and little chuckles... Knowing our plans to go back into the bodies we emerged from.. Since in my eyes everything was dark and I have better vision at night which is when I prefer to strike and come out. But... Little Danger... "Don't call me little Danger Anti!" I heard Kid Danger yell. Seeing him hurt was the time of my day. Kidnapping the girl... Not so much...

 _Kid Dangers POV_

Captain Man glanced over at me with a wink and I immediately got the messege to use my right side.. my ice side... Anti and Rays evil half.. I believe they called him Evil... just in general... They weren't paying attention.. So I immediately moved for a second and swung out a blast of ice freezing the demons in their tracks.. "Get us out of here Kid." Ray replied. I nodded my head and I teleported us out.. This new tech was sick. We were outside not knowing that Anti and Evil were just able to sneak into our bodies when they wanted to. When we got to the Man Cave I looked at Piper and made sure she was okay. "Thank you Kid Danger and Captain Man for saving me." Piper said... I looked at her and said, "Piper.. I know that you texted your brother for help.." I looked back at Ray and he nodded his head.. "but... Something you should know.. I'm your brother.."

 _A/N: I can't remember if she knew or not.. Sorry if that part was cringy.. or annoying_

Piper looked at me in surprise... and I just smiled and was happy she was alright...

 _Months passed_

Everything was fine now... I was fully healed and Piper was better.. Ray and I back to our usual doings... Sparring and fighting together.. Knowing that things were okay was great... knowingthat things got decintigrated... not so much... As Ray and I sparred eachother the crime alert went off. We both jumped and immediately went over to answer... No one replied... "Hello? What's your emergency?" I ask again.. still no reply.. we hear something rolling on the floor.. I look over quickly and examine the strange object.. "FLASH BOMB!" I yelled as I saw the bomb roll down and everyone hit the grounf as the thing went off I changed into Wolf form and Ray was in Captain Man uniform... Once we opened our eyes we could see that two figures standing in front of us... as I cleared my vision I realized we were totally in for trouble...

 _Rays POV_

As I opened my eyes I could see that the two figures standing in front of us were none other than Anti and Evil.. "I hate you guys so much." I said to them.. "How much..?" Anti asked... "This much." I said with a smile as Henry tackled the two to the ground... "Get. off. me." Anti told Henry.

 _Henry's POV_ As I tackled Anti to the ground I realized things weren't as easy as things seemed. I saw puffs of smoke around them.. They were planning on being inside us again.. but.. what did that mean for Pipes.. But after that thought I felt myself being thrown into a wall... I was shot out of my thoughts and fought back... Throwing a punch left.. dodging the right.. "This is not what I wanted my day to be like.. Got a question for you Anti.." I told my demon side. "What?" he replied.. "Can you count from 'one to bam'?" I asked... "I can try.. 1-" "BAM" I yelled interuppting him as I nearly knocked him unconscious. "Very funny.." He then turned wolf which annoyed me.. As I turned wolf my style was... different.. I used to have a black form.. but now it was White with Red hilights.. I didn't think too much of it.. I just did my job.. but the next thing I knew they were gone.. "Where'd.. They.. Ugh... Aaand that answers my question.." I said frustrated that they were back inside our heads.. the good thing was is that I knew how to controll Anti.. "Do you know how to control Evil? These demons are just annoying to have.. We need to have something done with them" I told Ray. He nodded and we began with a plan... As I turned human again Ray noticed something about my hair... "Uhh.. Kid.." Ray said.. "What?" I asked.. "Your.. hair is... White and red.." Ray said in shock... "Its probably just my powers Ray.. Things like that happens. Nothing big." I than changed into my normal clothes and my hair was back to its original dirty blond colour.. This was getting weird.. Its just my powers though.. I barely use my Fire side which is why there's more white than red.. I kinda.. refuse to use my left side.. cause my right side doesn't burn stuff down.. What can I do to help with this... Then the thoughts were interuppted again by a call from the mayor... "Captain Man here and what is your emergency?" Ray asked like nothing had just happened. As the Mayors assistant told Ray the stuff he told me to get ready.. "Why you telling me that? I'm always ready. Lets go." U said as we stood underneath our tubes. "Call it." "Up the tube!" I yelled then we both disappear from the Man Cave.

 ** _At the scene_**

As we walked in we saw nothing.. then I saw the assistant behind the desk.. "You okay?" I ask.. she gave me a look.."Did you dye your hair Kid Danger?" she asked me. "Uhh.. No. Just a thing from my powers." I told her. "The Mayor is just through that do-" she was interuppted by Captain Man kicking the door down. "Really? Do you have to do that to EVERY door?" I ask. "No. Its just fun." he replied. I rolled my eyes as we saw the most stupid criminal in Swellview holding the mayor up.. "Come one more step Captain "Man and I'll blow his head." he said not knowing I was literally behind him. I grabbed the gun and checked the barrel.. "No bullets. Arrest him." I said as Captain Man cuffed Jeff and we took him to jail. "That's SO annoying dude." I tell Ray on the way home. "Tell me about it. We get sick of seeing Jeff everywhere." Ray said. He saw I was getting tired.. "Hen!" he yelled that woke me up.. "Sorry... Just tired." I say as I yawned.. "Yeah... well you need to get a good sleep tonight alright?" I loiked at him like he though he was my father.. I chuckled a little but didn't complain. When we got back I immediately got into my day clothes and went to sleep.

 ** _THE NEXT MORNING_**

The next morning I saw something I didn't want to see when I sat up... I didn't expect to have a ray pointed at my head... Shwoz popped his head out.. "Good morn Henry! Now stay still." He said.. "Uhh... RAY!" I yelled.. "What's going on? Henr- Shwoz! What are you doing?" Ray asked him. "Nothing!" Shwoz said but when he looked up.. I was gone.. "Where'd he go?" Shwoz asked. "Boo" I said behind him and he jumped. "Brat" Shwoz said. "Hey. Only criminals can call me that. Speaking of... What happened with those demons?" I asked Ray.. He gave a puzzling look.. "Oh right.. Duh." Then the crime alert went off. "Come on!" I said and Ray answered the call regular style.. "On our way. Lets go kid." We turned and ran off... Right when we got there Charlotte chimed in and said that the bridge was taken down and cars were sinking... "I'm on it." I said and ran off... When I got to Swellview Lake I was surprised to see only three cars in the water.. I changed into a wolf and dove in and grabbed people out. It was hard because of how bad the cars were in.. I got them out in less than. 10 minutes.. New record but whatever... I got everyone out and that was good. I made sure everyone was okay while I swam back down and helped the tow truck tow out the cars. "Thanks Kid Danger!" The innocents yelled.. "Anytime!" I yell back and went off on my motorcycle and called Ray. "Hey! You done where you are? Cause I am. And I'm soaked head-to-toe." "Yeah. meet you at the Man Cave." Ray said and we ended the call. When I went down the tube Ray threw me a towel. "Thanks" I said with a small cough. "You okay?" Ray asked. "I'm fine." I told him reassuringly. "Henry hey!" Piper said. "Hey pipes." I said happily. "Things are so cool here." she said.. _At least she's fine._ I thought. The following day I woke up to a cough in my lungs. I got up and took a drink.. I turned around and Ray was behind me. "you sure you're okay kid?" he asked "positive Ray." I said as he tried to throw a punch at me I dodged it. "Really sneak attack? Bro I can see that coming a mile away! but if that's the thing you want to do fine." I turned into a wolf amd we started sparring.. Then Shwoz came in with a ray and shot me.. I hit the ground and held my head. "Ahh.. geez Shwoz! Whats your deal!" I yelled. "Sorry Henry! It malfunctioned!" Shwoz said. "Its fine." I said and got up. "What is that thing?" I asked. "Oh nothing much just something to stop Anti and Evil amd Henry... you just got hit with it so that should take effect any minute" Shwoz said.. "Well that's always fun..." Henry finished.

 _Updates will now be slower due to... things going on. Bye guys I don't even know what I'm doing with this story anymore.. If you guys still want me to continue let me know and I will. Alright Later._


	11. The End?

_ALL IN HENRYS POV_

After about 3 hours from being shot at from the ray... Henry could figure out that Anti.. Anti kinda.. Kinda disappeared.. "Hey Hen? How do you feel?" Ray asked.. "Im fine" I said.. as I moved on with our sparring when the alarm went off.. "Emergency down in the warehouses!" Charlotte yelled. "Lets go!" I said turning into Kid Danger with my.. Apperently White and red hair.. I still didnt think too much of it.. It was just my powers. And the better ability to hide my identity because it also disappears when I turn back to my normal clothes.. When we got to the warehouses, we were not surprised to see Minyak.. Working with.. Ugh.. Jeff. The maniac who started all of Anti Danger.. Minyak was in for a treat. Captain Man busted down the door as usual... Leaving me on the ceiling beams in wolf form.. "What are YOU doing here? But where is your annoying kid?" Minyak said with a snicker. I dropped down behind him and his goons screamed. "What is wrong you ignorant fools!" Minyak yelled. "W-W-w-w-wolf!" They cried and Minyak looked down to see my shiny white wolf and jump back. "Well I see things have been going well for you Kid Danger." I turned back human and his goons were in awe. Jeff looked back shocked... "Don't just stand there! Grab him!!" Minyak yelled but I used my right side to freeze the goons in place.. "Now if you think fighting with out soles on your feet is a good idea I suggest you stay there." I said as I walked up to Minyak and went to cuff him. "You are really dangerous child. I like it." "Shut up and move." I said as I slightly forced him forward.. Captain Man loiked over at me with a really surprised look.. "What?" I asked concerned. "A villain with super powers.. You think you can handle that?" He asked me. "Yeah. See you." I said turning into a wolf and melting the goons.. And Jeff.. Out of their little ice prison. And ran off to the city.. When I got there it was massive chaos. Buildings were burning and people were running.. I used my ice to put out the fire.. Then I saw him... The string figure that was able to do just about anything.. I thought nothing for he knew everything. My fighting style, my technique, my thoughts, everything. I took a defensive stance ready and waited for his move. " _Well?" Aren't you gonna hit first?"_ Anti asked... " _No? Okay then I'll have to do this myself."_ He said as he charged at me and I put an ice wall behind me and an ice attack straight at Anti.. He dodged it.. I moved a few steps left then took another shot of ice.. He disappeared.. I looked back.. " _You really think you can defeat my only using 50% of your power? Pathetic child._ " Anti said as I froze his arm. "Hows that for 50% of my power?" I said as I changed from human to a wolf in 1.5 seconds.. And escaped his grasp. I stood strong as the other alter ego showed his face. " _Anti! Quit fighting that wolf!"_ Evil had yelled. " _Come on. I was just having fun._ " " _I said enough_ " Evil finished.. I blinked a couple of times to get my bearings.. Then Evil looked right at me.. " _I know that symbol_." He said eager to attack me. " _You. Are. Captain Mans. Little. Toy._ " He finished. "I am not anyone's 'toy'" I said turning human. " _Only 50% of your power. You can never defeat us using only 50%. Also you have the power to kill others. Join me."_ Evil said. "I think I'm going to pass on the offer!" I said as I threw an ice spike wall at the demon duo. " _Its your power_." Anti and Evil said as they pinned me to the wall. " _Use it to kill."_ The finished as they knocked me out and took me to their base...

Five hours later when I came too I woke up tied to a lab/operation table. I tried to struggle but I couldn't loosen the grip of the chains. Ray will be coming soon enough. I thought to myself. Then the demonic duo came in. " _Welcome small child. You will experience lots of pain here in a minute."_ Evil said as he grabbed a syringe filled with some dark liquid that had the strength to turn people over to the dark side. Then he jabbed it in my arm. I couldn't speak bexause I was gagged.. I felt my eyes and powers switch a little.. Then.. Then I felt.. I felt hot.. Anti ungagged me. "No. I'm not using my left side!" I said as I slowly turned to something like Anti.. Alk I felt was my wolf earges and my will to burn stuff down. Ray arrived with a kick of a door a few moments later.. I was hidden in another room. I could see nothing.. My eyes were red with fire.. No ice.. By the time I got to the fight Ray was tired.. I had a straight face as I held up my left arm.. "Kid Danger! Don't!" I heard him yell.. I blinked and heard.. "Its your power isn't it?" Anti's words cut through my mind like a knife.. " _What are you waiting for?! ATTACK!_ " Evil yelled at me. "Okay." I quickly turned around and flamed Evil and iced Anti. Anti just smiled as he disappeared into a small gas of liquid... My left side smoking and my right side dropping icy mist. Ray walked over to me. I took a deep breath and turned around.. "I knew you wouldn't hurt me if you wanted to." Ray said "Lets go home."

As we were in the Man Cave I could easily feel and move freely with my left side.. _This IS my power. I can't keep using it as 50%. I couldn't have realized this without my worst enemy.. AntiDanger._ I thought to myself. "Hey Hen! What'cha thinking about?" Charlotte asked. "Oh nothing. Just stuff." I said as I looked over at my hand I set out in front of me. I sighed a sigh of relief.. "Hey Ray." I said.. "Is this really the end of Anti Danger?" "I believe its the end of both Anti and Evil. Just our regular criminals from now on." Ray said. "Just the way I like it." I finished with a smile and created a little ice slide behind me so we could all have a bit of fun..

 _Well.. I don't know how long this was.. But is this really the end of Anti Danger? Should I make another part/book? (I call them books if they are a series.. Just like with A Night To Remember) And I wonder if anyone caught the pun.. Anyways guys if you did like this make sure to leave a review tell me what it was that you really liked. And I'll see Y'all later. Bye!_


End file.
